What about Now?
by meowkittehmeow
Summary: This is my take on New Moon on what I think would have happened if Bella didn't make it in time. WARNING:THIS IS VERY VERY VERY SAD but very good please rate and review xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**What about now?**

A/N:** I do not own twilight, nor do I own any of the characters. Reviews would be lovely. This is a story about Emmett saving Bella. Now that that's cleared up, on to the story xoxo**

**Chapter One**

_Emmett POV_

Alice just gave me the bad news, we were too late. Edward didn't hear Bella, and he walked out into the sun. We were too late. My brother is dead. He wasn't coming back. If I could have cried, I'd be bawling right now. I will never forgive Rosalie for this. Alice is still worried about Bella. She _saw _him die. Alice couldn't find Bella's future. It kept coming in and out. One second she's happy, then her future is non-existent, but not because of the werewolves (even though their pretty dumb) but because of the Volturi. Bella is a human who knows too much, so she must be punished. I can't believe their going to kill her. She couldn't save Edward, so I was going to try my hardest to save her.

_Bella POV_

Edward's dead. Oh my god, he's dead, I saw him die. I watched them kill him. Now, I was afraid that I was going to face the same fate if Alice couldn't get to me in time. I could barely see in front of me, and I was cold. _Alice, where are you_, I thought. Hell, I'd settle for Rosalie right now. I walked into a bright room. Stark white. Yep, this is it. This is where I'm going to die. I took a deep breath and prayed to god that somebody would get to me in time.

**Chapter Two**

_Emmett POV_

_Damn those stupid millennia old vampires. She's done nothing wrong._ I just kept thinking this to myself over and over again. I was running through the streets of Volterra, Italy trying to pick up Bella's scent. _Please god; don't let me be too late to save her._ AS I was thinking this, I got her scent. I started to run so fast that there was no chance in hell that anyone would see me. I burst into a bright, stark white room. I saw the back of her head. I saw them glaring at her. They were totally oblivious to me. They all had a ravenous blood thirsty look in their eyes. I just growled the most horrifyingly guttural sound ever. The Volturi heard, and then turned their attention to me. So did Bella. She looked so excited to see me. Even in the face of a most certain death.

_Bella POV_

They sent Emmett to save me!!?? Great, now I knew I was going to die. I looked into his eyes, but I still couldn't help but be excited. He ran to my side and hugged me. One of the members of the Volturi cleared his throat. "Who are you?" He asked Emmett in a very haughty tone.

"I'm Emmett Cullen. I am Edward's brother. I know why you think Bella needs to die, but it's really unnecessary." Emmett said this so fast I could barely hear it. Was he nervous? I think Emmett's nervous. All the while, he never let me go. I finally stopped crying enough to hear what he was saying. Was he going to try to save me? There was only one way that I could be saved, but Edward hadn't wanted me anymore and I highly doubt that any of the other Cullen's wanted to keep me around if Edward hadn't.

"Well then,_ Emmett,_ how exactly do you plan to prove that she does not deserve death? Clearly, she's human, and clearly her mate chose to not be with her. She knows too much. She must be punished."

Emmett just snarled at the one speaking, I believe that he told me his name was Aro. "You dare protest our decision?"

"Her life doesn't have to end. Just because Edward didn't want her doesn't mean she has to die. He is not the only one capable of changing her." He looked down at me and my mouth hung open in shock. _Ohmygod I can't believe he said that. Ohmygod I can't believe that he's willing to save me._ I wish I knew what he was thinking right now. Emmett smiled at me, and closed my jaw. I hadn't realized it was still open.

"How can we be sure?" Aro asked Emmett. "How do we know that you are just lying to save both of your skins?

"It will happen." I heard a voice like chimes. _Alice! Finally Alice is here._ "I have seen the future and Bella will very soon become one of us."

"Very well then, I will take your word for it." Aro stated before turning to me and saying, "Bella, I hope that there are no hard feelings, we had to kill your Edward, he broke the rules." I felt my control slipping as this vile vampire spoke Edwards name, and Emmett and Alice must have sensed it to, because we were quickly out of that horrid place. Before I knew it, I was crying so hard I was shaking.

**Chapter Three**

Emmett POV

_She was crying so hard she was shaking. Oh my god, I saved her. Thank god I made it in time. If I didn't, Rosalie and I would have been having a serious talk. We still might though. I really do care about Bella…_

"Emmett," Bella was crying and she still sounded scared. That terror in her voice brought me back to reality. "Thank you for saving me Emmett, you didn't have to. I mean, Edward didn't want to keep me anymore, so I would understand if you change your mind." She started shaking again and I really wished that Edward was here, or maybe Jasper. At least he could make her forget what she just saw.

"Bella, I didn't mind saving you. Once Alice told me, about, well," _God how do I say this_, I thought, "him, I promised myself that I would save you. You tried to save my brother after he left you, and you still cared about him enough to put yourself in danger. I won't change my mind. Its okay Bella, you're safe now. I won't let anybody hurt you, ever."

_Bella POV_

"_I won't change my mind. Its okay Bella, you're safe now…"_ The words sunk in, but I couldn't stop sobbing. I just wanted to get out of here and go back home…to Charlie. I'm in so much trouble. I didn't realize that we had gotten on a plane; I didn't realize that Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us. I did hear apologies and thank you's' from Jasper and Carlisle. I looked into Esme's eyes and I saw that a part of her died. What made me wake up was the yelling, but it wasn't coming from Charlie. It was _Emmett._ Why was he yelling? I was so confused.

"Rose, how could you do that? To Bella, to Carlisle, to _Esme?_!? I always knew that you were kind of cold and mean-spirited, but this is just too much. You allowed my brother to die. You didn't care about his feelings. You just told him Bella killed herself; you didn't talk to Alice first. I cant believe that I ever loved you. We might be living in the same house but we're done!" _Wow, what did I miss? Emmett and Rosalie were no longer together? I'm so confused. I wish I knew what to say._

"Bella," Rosalie said very tentatively, "I truly am sorry. Really, I didn't mean for this to happen." I had no energy for her lies today. I was so sick and tired of it.

"Whatever Rosalie, save it for someone who cares. Emmett, can I go home now? Please? I just want to feel safe again."

"Sure Bells. Anything you want." Emmett said to me before he kissed my forehead. Then he whispered, "It will be okay, trust me, Alice saw everything. You will be okay." I really didn't believe him, but before I could protest, we were in front of my house and I could hear Charlie yelling at me.

"ISABELLA SWAN!!!! YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT THIS SECOND. AND BRING THAT _CULLEN_ IN WITH YOU. I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!!!!" He sounded really upset, and as I was walking up the steps and saw his livid face, I got even more scared and cringed into Emmett's side.

**Chapter four**

Charlie POV

This was not the Cullen I expected her to walk up with. This was the big one; I think his name was Emmett. I was expecting Edward. Was Bella crying? What had happened? Even when he left, she didn't cry. So why was she crying now? Emmett came up to me with his arms around Bella and shook my hand. "Hello sir," he said, "I'm sorry that Bella was not here when you got home. That was my ex-girlfriend's fault. She does not care for Bella and told Edward a horrific lie, and so Bella went to talk to him."

This boy looked like he wanted to cry. "Well, what's it matter to him if something happened to Be-" Emmett cut me off, doesn't their father teach any of them respect?

"Chief Swan, I'm sorry to interrupt, but when Bella went to talk to Edward, she saw him, well, how do I say this…" he paused, so I cut in.

"She saw him what? With someone else. I knew he never cared about her." I looked in Bella's eyes and instantly wanted to take back the words. Emmett hugged Bella closer as she spoke for the first time, not looking away from my eyes.

"I saw him die, Daddy," wow, she's never called me daddy before, wait, _die??!!_

"Bells, what happened?"

"Well, I went to talk to him, he didn't hear me, he didn't see me. I saw, I saw him, I can't even say it, Emmett, it hurts me too much." She leaned into him. I started to cry. I hated seeing my baby in so much pain.

"Charlie, Bella saw him overdose on cold medicine and meth." **(A/N: Not really, obviously) **Bella passed out, from the pain or exhaustion, I don't know which, maybe both. So, I did something I never thought I'd allow, I let a boy stay in her room with her. I didn't feel the need to worry about Emmett though. Sure, I didn't like Edward, but I knew Carlisle taught his sons to respect women. That, and I thought Bella should have someone there when she woke up in the morning. Poor kid, now I feel bad about yelling. I don't know how Emmett got any sleep. I couldn't. She kept waking up screaming Edward's name.


	2. Love Bites

**A/N: This is the second part of the very sad Emmett Bella story. I do not own Twilight or its characters. Rate and Review please xoxo**

**Chapter five**

Bella's POV

Charlie actually let Emmett stay with me. He must have realized how upset I was. I woke up, and there Emmett was, sitting on the rocking chair, just staring out the window. He must have been deep in thought, because he didn't hear me get up, I felt so bad for him. Edward was not only his brother, but also his best friend. I didn't want to disturb him, but I felt like I was going to fall apart if I didn't talk to someone, and it was like 2:30 am, Jake would be sleeping right now. I got up and walked over to Emmett, and put my head in his lap. He looked down at me and whispered to me "it's okay Bella. Don't worry. I miss him too."

"Emmett," I asked through tears, "do you think he's up in heaven looking down on us right now?" I looked up at him, and my eyes were so tear-filled I could barely see him.

"Yeah Bella, he's in heaven. He's too good for any other place. I mean really, he's the 107 year old virgin. I think that outweighs everything." He tried to smile at me, but it never touched his eyes.

"Emmett, can you just hold me while I sleep for awhile? That's what E-Ed-Edw", I couldn't say his name, "he used to do when I was upset or scared. He'd just hold me." Emmett nodded his head, and picked me up. Once I was under the covers, he held me all night and let me cry. I'm sure he moved when Charlie came to check on me, because when I woke up at 8:30, he was back in the rocking chair.

Emmett POV

Charlie really must feel bad, I thought, I mean, he didn't even do anything when he checked on Bella before he went fishing, and found her in my arms. He just looked at me and said "Thanks for helping her through this, and I really am sorry about your brother. He really was good to Bella. Tell the rest of the family that they're in all of our thoughts.", then he smiled and closed the door. No, I moved because she started saying his name in her sleep, well, more like crying it actually, and my sadness and anger were so great that I thought that I would actually hurt her. When she saw I was in the chair she looked confused.

"Did Charlie yell at you?" she asked me.

"No Bella, I was so upset I was afraid that I'd hurt you. I moved over here for your safety." I smiled at her. She actually smiled back.

"Can I come sit with you, Emmett, unless you don't think it's a good idea." I thought this over for a minute, then I decided why not.

"Yeah Bella, you can sit with me, come here." She just sat in my lap for hours crying. I wished that Rosalie wasn't such a bitch sometimes, no, I wished that Bella hadn't seen it. That's what made it so hard for her. She knew there was a chance that he would die, but she didn't think she'd see it happen. I knew where we had to go, who we had to see, Jasper. Would she go? I hoped so.

**Chapter Six**

Bella POV

I needed to go see Jasper. I needed to ask him to make me stop hurting. Could I do it? Could I walk into that house? I had to, if I ever wanted to feel better again. There was one thing I had to ask Emmett first.

"Emmett, is Rosalie at the house?"

"No Bella, they kicked her out last night."

"Okay then, can we go see Jasper? I really need to feel better."

"Yeah, sure. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go." He took my hand and we headed downstairs. When we got there, I heard a knock, and felt Emmett stiffen. Only one thing could cause that, a werewolf. More specifically, Jacob Black. I looked at Emmett, and he tried not to look frightening, it didn't work.

"Bella, there's a werewolf out there, and I can't be in the same room as my enemy. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave." He saw the panic on my face because he amended that last statement quickly. "Bella, breathe, oh, god I'm sorry, he used to say that, Bella, calm down, I'll be right outside. I won't let you get hurt I promise." I nodded and he hugged me tight before he left. I went to open the door for Jake. He had such a hateful glare in his eyes, that it just pissed me off to no end.

"Jake if you came here to fight, I don't have the time or energy so you can turn around and leave." He followed me into the kitchen and grabbed my arm. I heard Emmett growl outside, Jake mistook it for Edward and spat the words at me.

"So, he's back then is he? He comes back and you don't even have the decency to call me and say that you never want to see me again? I see how it is, Bella. I was just the freakin' filler until your precious leech came back." I started crying, Jake didn't notice. Emmett heard me, and ran into the house.

"Dog, I suggest you leave now, before I kill you."

"Wow Bella," Jake said, his voice full of hurtful venom, "you move on fast. Edward didn't want to take you back so you move onto his brother? You're worse than I thought." I was crying so hard that Emmett couldn't even hold me up. I collapsed on the ground at the sting in his words. The next thing I heard was Emmett yelling at Jacob.

"Get out of Bella's house now," he growled, "before I hurt you." He took a very menacing step towards Jacob. I screamed at the thought of losing Emmett too.

"Emmett, no stop!!!" He looked at me with a baffled expression so I continued, "I can't lose the both of you. Losing you and Edward in the same week would be too much for me to handle." Of course, I started bawling again, so I ran up to my room ignoring Emmett talking to me.

Jacob POV

Losing Edward and Emmett in one week? What happened? I never thought that I'd talk to a vampire, but hell I didn't think I'd turn into a goddamn wolf either. I cleared my throat before I spoke, very sheepishly, I might add.

"He didn't reject her did he?"

"No"

"What happened?" My voice was barely a whisper

"She saw them kill him. She watched it happen, she was too late, he didn't hear her, and he didn't see her. She watched it happen and you have the nerve to yell at her. Now as I said before, get the hell out of this house." I looked into his eyes. I was actually scared. I booked it out of there, fast.

**Chapter seven**

Bella POV

Oh god, Emmett's not here yet. What if Jake tried to fight him? Would I lose Emmett too? I couldn't lose him. I would die if he were gone. I don't know why, but this has brought us closer together. I'm starting to feel about him how I felt about Edward. What the hell does that mean Bella? That you love him? No, you don't, you can't. I heard Emmett running up my stairs and I ran to open the door. He picked me up into a big bear hug. We stayed like that for a good ten minutes, him just hugging me while I cried.

"Can we go see Jasper now?" I managed to ask through my tears. He just nodded and carried me downstairs. He put me down on the edge of the bottom step, but me with my wonderful balance fell on top of him. This day couldn't get any freakin better. Then, as if to challenge this last thought, his hands were right above my ass. Noticing my blush, Emmett let go of me and just smiled and said "oops, sorry." I playfully smacked him when he was helping me into the jeep, and touched my ass, again. I shouldn't be surprised, it was so, so, Emmett. I laughed to myself at this.

Emmett POV

When I pulled up to the house, I felt Bella stiffen. I wanted to make this go away. However, I seriously doubted she could walk through that door right now. I mean, who could expect her to? I could feel her control slipping, so I called Jasper and asked him to just come out to the jeep. When he got there Bella kept whispering something about making it go away. I couldn't tell what she meant by that exactly, but it worried me. When she smiled, I realized she was asking him to make her pain go away.

I waited until she spoke. "Are you ready to go in, Emmett?" she asked me. I really didn't want to walk in there but I lied and said "yep, as ready as I'll ever be." I helped her out of the jeep, and then she shocked me, as we were walking she held my hand. She looked at me and bushed. I just smiled. I opened the door and the first face I saw was a face that had me ushering Bella the hell out of there. Carlisle ran out after us, followed by Rosalie.

"Carlisle, how could you let her back into the house? She's the reason that your first son is dead. She was the one who told him Bella killed herself. She's the reason Bella's risked her life. She's the reason that the Volturi found out about Bella! She's the reason Bella had to watch the love of her life die!" I was screaming, forgetting that Bella was there. I looked down at her and saw her cringing away from me, terror evident in her eyes. Dear god, I wish Edward was here. I wish that this would all go away. I don't want her to be afraid of me. Carlisle spoke and broke my train of thought.

"Emmett, Rosalie made a mistake, we all make them. You should forgive her."

"Like hell I will, come on Bella, I'll take you home. Tell the others if they want to see Bella, or me for that matter while Rosalie is here, to go to Bella's house." With that, I took her hand again and drove her out of there as fast as I could.

When we got to the house, Jasper's calming thoughts were losing their effect on her. I didn't want her to cry again. Edward, if you can hear me, I'm trying to take care of her but its hard. She thinks that its her fault. Please help me figure out what to do.

"Emmett, what are you thinking about right now?" Bella inquired of me.

"I was thinking about Edward, actually I was asking him how to make you feel better." I was really embarrassed saying this to her. It wasn't because people thought I was this big macho guy, it was because I was well, I was falling for her.

"Oh, okay, I thought that you might be thinking about what happened with Rosalie back at you house," she shrugged.

"Bella, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm so sorry. She just made me so mad. I didn't want to lose my temper in front of you. I would never, ever hurt you." I watched the tears well up in her eyes. Oh crap, that's what Edward said to her, god I'm such a freakin' dumb ass sometimes. "Bella, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it. Please don't cry. Hey? Bella? Are you okay?" She was cracking, she was finally breaking down. She was having a full-blown breakdown right in front of me.

"Edward said that. He said he'd never hurt me. He said he'd never leave me. He lied. He's dead because of it. If he had just stayed, this wouldn't have happened. Do you hear that Edward Cullen? This is your fault. You've turned me into a miserable shrew before my time. You hurt me, you left me, and you didn't care." She fell on the floor bawling her eyes out. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat down on the floor and put her head in my lap. Five minutes later, Charlie walked in. He just smiled at me, then he saw Bella. His face was immediately thankful that someone else was here to deal with the tears. I had a question to ask Bella, but I needed to talk to Charlie about the whole Jacob Black incident first.

"Bella, I have to go talk to Charlie, do you want to come with me or stay in here,?" I asked her as gently as I could.

"I'll come with you." I nodded and helped her up. For the second time that day, she reached for my hand. As we walked into the living room, Charlie was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. I cleared my throat before speaking, and Charlie turned to look at us.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Bella has told us how fond of the Black's you are, but today Jacob Black came here and yelled at Bella. Even when he saw she was crying, he still kept yelling at her and accusing her of things that didn't happen. I don't know what you plan to do, but I thought you should know what the person who's supposed to be her best friend said to her when she was clearly in pain." I walked out with Bella then, and she looked deep in thought.

"Emmett, can we go back to your house? I really want to see Esme and Alice." I didn't want to bring her there, but I nodded.

**Chapter Eight **

Bella POV

I don't know why I wanted to go back to that house. I knew that I needed to see Alice and Esme, but it was going to be hard walking in there. When we pulled up the drive, I took a deep breath. I was ready for this, I had to be. Esme heard the jeep pull up and met us out front. I couldn't look in her eyes. I did and I almost cried. We walked up the steps and I slowly felt my control slipping away from me. I looked up at Emmett and he seemed to sense how nervous I was. I wanted to run, right there. I tried to turn around, but Emmett wouldn't let me. He held me while we walked into the house. It was so different, it didn't seem as lifelike. For the second time since this happened. I saw Emmett Cullen cry. Esme and Alice hugged Emmett and I both. Alice looked at Emmett, and he just ran from the room.

"Esme, I'm so sorry. I have to go talk to Emmett." I ran after him, and somehow my legs carried me to Edward's room. I opened the door with shaking fingers. Why was I coming in here? I didn't need to be here. I needed to find Emmett. I couldn't stop myself though, I walked into the room and saw Emmett just sitting on the floor. I wanted to make his pain go away. I knelt beside him and hugged him. I didn't know what to say. We sat in Edward's room for hours.

"Bella, I don't know why I came in here. You didn't have to come look for me."

"No, Emmett, I did. Both of us can't be sad. Now, lets put on a brave face and go down there. Remember, Esme's lost more than any of us. She's lost a son and a daughter. So we owe it to her. We can fall to pieces later." Then Emmett did something that shocked me. He kissed me on the cheek.

Emmett POV

Idiot, what did you do that for? All you're doing is making this harder for her. "Lets go see Esme, Bella. She'd like that." We walked down the stairs and reached Alice first. She was smiling. Why was she smiling? Esme and Bella sat and talked for about an hour. About nothing in particular. Every once in a while they would bring up Edward, but I wasn't really paying attention to that. I was trying to figure out why Alice was still smiling like a buffoon, it was really bothering me.

"Alice, will you stop smiling. Edward just died for Christ sake." I hissed at her.

"Emmett, I can't help it. This all works out."

"What does that mean, Alice?"

"It means that-" she started to say, but Bella cut her off.

"Emmett, can we go home? I'm starting to get really tired."

"Yea, Bells anything you want. Bye Esme. We'll be back soon, and I'm sorry about earlier. That wasn't very fair to you." Esme just nodded and hugged Bella.

**Chapter Nine**

Emmett POV

Charlie wasn't home when we got there. I told Bella to go upstairs while I ordered her food. She looked so scared, like I wouldn't be there if she decided to come downstairs. I really didn't want to leave her alone, but I had to think about what Alice had told me. It all works out. What the hell does that mean? Does that mean that Bella and I end up together? How could this be possible, she just lost the love of her life and all Alice can see is us ending up together? I mean, if Carlisle has allowed Rosalie back into the house, how would that work out? Bella and I together and Rosalie still being where me parents lived.

I ordered Bella food and had it delivered so I wouldn't have to leave the house. When I brought the food up to her I found her rocking herself humming the lullaby Edward composed for her, and she was crying. "Bella you need to eat, you haven't ate since yesterday,"

"I told I'm not that hungry."

"Bella, please for me?" I gave her a look no one could refuse, puppy dog look. I gave her the food, which did not smell that appetizing to me, but she liked it.

When she finished she looked at me and asked me; "Why was Alice so happy, she smiled the whole time we were there? She lost a brother, yet she seemed like she had just herd the happiest news someone could receive." That was it, she had to ask that question, how the hell do I answer that one? Do I tell her the truth? Would the truth make her happy or even more upset, she just lost Edward.

Bella POV

He just sat on my bed with this dumb look on his face. Like the question I just asked him truly stumped him, or he had an answer or theory he didn't want me to hear. "Emmett just tell me, I think I can the handle the truth." Oh shit, why did I just say that, what if it's not what I want hear, and it makes me upset and only cry more. He was just sitting there, still staring out the window, he seemed deep in thought and I didn't want to interrupt it. But I did, "Emmett, come on please tell me?"

"Bella, please I'm trying to think." He said so soft I almost didn't hear him.

"What the hell are you thinking about that you can't tell me." As soon as said those words, I wished I hadn't yelled them at him, I was getting frustrated.

Emmett POV

I looked at her, she had just yelled at me, but I wasn't mad. It kind of made her look cuter, how angry she can get, she makes me laugh. Ohmygod I just thought of Bella as cute, what was I doing; I'm falling head over heals for her and I can't even tell her, I sit here looking like an idiot! I thought that over and over, until Charlie walked through the door and broke my train of thought, I automatically stood up to greet Charlie.

"Well hello Emmett, I thought you would have gone home to your family who must need you at such a hard time." Charlie said, and how could he have said that Bella needs me more than anyone in my family.

"I figured Bella needed me a little more than my family, Bella did witness it. I don't think we can understand how much pain Bella is truly in." I held myself together as I spoke, I turned around to check and make sure that didn't hurt Bella.

"Alright then, you will be spending the night again?" That was another stupid question, how could I leave Bella now?

"Yes sir, I will."

"Well okay, it's late you should probably go to bed Bella, and Emmett you might wanna think about at least getting some fresh clothes at least, and thank-you for staying with her at this hard time."

"Okay, that sounds fair." Charlie walked out and Bella started crying again, I could tell that this was going to be another rough night.

**Chapter Ten**

Emmett POV

The morning light finally shown through the windows, even though it was raining. After all the yelling Bella did last night, I would be surprised if she could talk. At one point I ended up rocking her to sleep after she woke crying 'he's gone, he's really gone,". I still thought about Alice, she's still morning, even if I was falling for her there was no way I could even think of us like that for some time, but I had time; all the time it took until her heart healed. As I continued to rock her, she finally seemed to be tossing, as if she was going to wake up, but then it could be another false alarm and her just having another nightmare. Nope she was awake.

"Good morning." I said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too." She smiled, and if my heart could beat, it would be going very fast. She had the most beautiful smile anyone could have. "How did I end up in your arms in the rocking chair?" She seemed confused; she must not remember her asking me to do so.

"You don't remember?" Now confusion was in my voice. She just shook her head and waited for a reasonable explanation. "Well you woke up screaming, you went to reach for me but I was in the rocking chair, you stared to cry then. I asked you what was wrong and said you had a nightmare and asked me if I would rock you. You did that quit frequently throughout the night." As I told her, I watched her expression carefully.

"Oh, I'm very sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I didn't mind, like I said to Charlie you need me more than ever." I truly did mean that, what I didn't tell her was that I needed her more than ever too. How could I tell her that, how would I even bring that up in a conversation, that could be a touchy subject. "Charlie came in this morning to say good-bye; he was leaving for work and wanted to make sure you were okay." And of course she was okay, I would never let any harm come to Bella. I just sat there with her in my lap, rocking her back and forth.

Bella POV

As I lay there in Emmett's arms, something came over me. An urge I haven't felt in a long time, since before "he" left. A sense of being wanted, being loved. We sat there for hours before the rain broke and the sun became blinding. Emmett hugged me closer before finally speaking.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure?!" Not only did I sound confused but my voice was hoarse from all the crying I have done.

"Well I was kind of wondering, if he hurt you so bad, why did you run all the way to Italy to try to save him?"

_Ohmygod_! This caught me by surprise, why would Emmett ask me this? "You know why…" Emmett just shook his head. So I continued, "Well I stilled loved him and I was hoping he still loved me too." I could feel the tears coming, Emmett's expression changed.

"Bella, I'm going to tell you something. Edward still loved you; he went to Italy thinking that was the only way to be with you forever. Bella, do you miss him?"

What a stupid question that was, "Of course I do!!"

"Do you miss him so much that you could never be with anyone else?"

"What??" What was he asking me? Was he saying that he loved me? How could he, why? Do I-I love him?

He repeated himself, "Could you love anybody else?" He looked at me with these sadden eyes, that made me melt. He was serious, very serious.

"Y-Yes, I-I think I-I could, I-I think I-I still need some-some time but y-yes." I could hear the confusion and a lump started to form in my throat. Emmett shook his head and continued to rock me. He kissed me on the forehead three times. Ten minutes passed and Emmett was still looking out the window, I had to break the silence. I looked up and asked, "Emmett, what are you thinking about now?" Emmett looked down at me with these smoldering eyes.

"You…" Well this didn't surprise me at all. I waited for him to finish, "and how beautiful you are and how I never understood the real reason why Edward left you in the first place." Now that hit a nerve. "Bella, oh please lord, I didn't mean for you to cry I swear! I told you the truth! Please Bella!" The water works came and I could no longer see his face.

Emmett POV

Shit, what the hell did you that for you idiot!!! I tried to rock Bella back to be being calm. As soon as I had said those words I wished I could take them all back. I wish I wasn't falling for her now, at such a sensitive time in her life. It seemed like hours had passed when out of nowhere Bella jumped up.

"Wow, what time is it? I feel awful hungry." All I could is laugh, only Bella would forget to eat. She got up, took my hand and led me downstairs to the kitchen. After that incident I was careful with what I said. She looked up at me when she saw the time and that Charlie was most likely on his way home. "Charlie will be home soon."

"Yes he will." I agreed.

"And you never went and to go get clean clothes." She remembered that and I thought she wasn't paying attention to that conversation last night.

"Oh-well, you had a rough afternoon thanks to me." That made her laugh; it was so nice to hear her laugh. After that Charlie walked through the door with a bag of food that must be dinner.

"Hi Bells, I brought dinner home tonight, I knew you wouldn't be able to cook and we all know I can't cook!" Charlie laughed to himself after that last comment because he knew it was true. I sat in the other room while Charlie and Bella ate, I heard Bella excuse herself, she came over and sat next to me. She smiled and snuggled close.

"Emmett?"

"Yes Bella…"

"Do you think Alice and Jasper could visit us tomorrow, I really do miss them and I need a change of scenery."

"Okay, I'll call her. I'm sure see would love to see you!" At that moment Bella sat up, Charlie came in and sat down and turned on the television, to watch the game. At that moment my phone rang and it was Alice. "Hello, okay, 11 o'clock, alright, bye." Bella and Charlie eyed me. "Umm, that was Alice. She had the same idea, she wants to meet us in Port Angeles tomorrow at 11 for a movie and to do some shopping." Charlie looked up from the game and smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea, get out of the house for a little while." Well I was glad Charlie agreed; Bella shook her head in agreement to her father's statement.

"Well since we're going out tomorrow, I should go take a shower and find an outfit." Bella stood up and went up stairs.

"Emmett you have helped her so much, she has a shoulder to cry on and I see a huge improvement in her attitude. You don't know how thankful I am for that. You are a great guy, and I think Bella likes you, she looks at you the way she looked at Edward, and she really loved him. Emmett, please don't play with her heart that's all I ask from you; treat her the way she treats you, and I know you can do that." Charlie's eyes were filled with sadness, I could see that when Edward left it affected everyone in Bella's family; as I understood it though Charlie wasn't a big fan of Edward but he liked me. Charlie was only happy if Bella was happy. The way Charlie spoke was like he was giving me permission to date Bella, but not to break her heart as Edward did. So would Charlie be happy if Bella and I were together? I was so happy that we were seeing Alice tomorrow; I had a ton of questions for her. "Thanks again so much for being here for her." Charlie stopped and Bella came in with wet here and sat next to me, I was sure Charlie wouldn't care if I put my arm around Bella, so I did; he just looked at me and smiled.


	3. What Hurts the most

**A/N: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own twilight. This is the Third installment in the sad yet cute Emmett Bella story. R&R please! Xoxo**

**Chapter Eleven**

Emmett POV

The next morning Bella got dressed in the outfit she picked out last night, it made her look so cute it was unbelievable. I helped her into my Jeep and we went on our way. "What do you think we're going to see today?"

"Well I think Alice and Jasper wanted to see that new comedy flick." I explained this to her, watching her face. Alice was trying to avoid any reminders of Edward. We were in Port Angeles at the theater before 11 so Alice couldn't complain I was late. When Alice and Jasper showed, Alice went to her trunk and pulled out two very large suit cases.

"I figured you would want your clothes. So I brought them, here."

"Wow thanks Alice, I meant to come get them yesterday but I was a preoccupied."

"Oh, right. Well here. So you have some questions for me. What?"

"Um, so what exactly did you see the other night?" Bella walked out in front with Jasper, but I talked quiet and fast so Bella couldn't hear us.

"That both yours and Bella's future together is very clear and very close. Emmett, do you love Bella? Because Bella loves you."

"I think I am falling for her, but are sure she loves me?" I didn't want to seem like a fool if I hit on her and she doesn't even like me. I watched Bella from afar, "I do love her Alice and I can't help it, I know it's not the right time, but I truly do. Oh Alice, what should I do?"

"Just let everything play out the way it's supposed to be. But I do have to tell you that I think that Jacob kid is going to try to see Bella again tonight. I can't see her tonight only later on crying." Okay well at least I know to prepare myself, and Jacob. What the hell does he think he's doing trying to see Bella?

"Does he want to apologize, because if so it's too late." Alice gave me this look.

"If I could see that I would tell you! You idiot I can't see the wolves." Then she slapped me, and both Bella and Jasper turned around to see what was going on. I laughed it off; I forgot that she couldn't see them. We took our seats in the theater, and I wrapped my arms around Bella and got comfortable. As the movie started, I felt these wet spots forming on my shirt; I looked down and saw that Bella was starting to cry.

"Bells what's the matter? What upset you? Are you okay?" I was confused, I didn't understand, I didn't say anything, was she crying over my arm being around her? Was it something in the movie she saw that upset her?

Bella POV

I was fine, but how do I tell him that I'm happy to have him. Someone who doesn't care that my heart is broken and instead of running he stayed and is waiting for my heart to heal. I had true feelings for him and I hate it. I loved Edward; he was my first and only true love. When I told Emmett last night that I could love someone else, after my heart healed, I lied. I don't know how I could love someone else. "I'm fine Emmett, I was just thinking about how thankful I am to have you in my life right now."

"I know Bella." He had those sadden eyes again. At that moment I realized, if it were possible, he too would be crying. He gently rubbed my shoulders, trying to soothe me. That made it worse. That's something Edward would do if I was crying, I cried a little harder, Emmett hugged me and kissed my forehead. Alice was on the other side of me, she leaned over and pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Bella, I've seen everything, it will work out in the end. Follow your heart Bells." Alice whispered that to me and all I could do was shake my head. I thought about what she said 'follow your heart'; was she saying that if I love him to just let it happen. That I should follow my heart and allow myself to love him. If Alice said it, it must be true. She must of have been able to see the future. I let my head fall onto his shoulder were I stayed throughout the rest of the movie.

After the movie Alice said it would be best if we went on our way, to go home. Emmett helped me get in the Jeep. He seemed to know what Alice was talking about. "Why did Alice say it would be best if we went home now?" Emmett didn't answer me right away. I started to get nervous, maybe something was going to happen and we needed to be home. Emmett saw the panic in my eyes.

"Bella don't worry, Jacob is just going to be stopping by sooner than Alice thought. She wants us to be home when he gets there. That's all." That's all, what if he wanted to come pick another fight with Emmett. I couldn't lose another person that I love.

"Do you know what he wants?"

"No, Alice thinks he wants to apologize." I let it sink in. I turned me head and stared out the window at the trees, which were flying by.

Jacob POV

God I hope she's home! I kept thinking to myself, I was driving to Bella's house to apologize for what I did. I went home and thought about how she just lost the guy she loved. If that happened to me I would probably kill myself. That Emmett guy is keeping her from doing that, which I am happy about because I can't lose Bella, and I wouldn't be able to do what he does for her. Keeping her sane, I just wanted to see her.

When I pulled up to her house Emmett was helping her out of his Jeep. This made me mad, he was touching her and smiling but so was she. Did she like Emmett? As more than just a friend though? I had to find out. "Hi Bells…" She turned around with a shocked look on her face. Did she not want me here?

"Hi Jacob, what are you doing here?" How do I tell her that I'm sorry for what I did the other night? How do I tell her that I do have sympathy for her loss? How do I say in front of the big one, that I like her more than a friend and that I'm not happy she's with another leech? Well don't say that you dumb ass, you'll just upset her again!!!

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for everything I said to you the other night, I didn't mean any of it. I swear, I was just so upset that you couldn't tell me that you were back. I worried about you Bella, I was scared that you wouldn't come back; but what hurt the most was that you didn't come back to me, you ran into the arms of another man. Bella you couldn't even tell me the truth." I could feel myself crying, why was I crying? I really must be in love with this girl. "I had so much to tell you, Bella I miss you, I miss being with you, I miss running through the rain with you. I miss everything about you, from being clumsy, to your laugh, to the way you sit with me and make me feel wanted, feel loved. I now know how it feels to have your heart ripped out and crushed. I can deal with the pain on the good days, but every other day it kills me more and more to know that you're not coming back, ever! Bella if I could change one thing it would have been to ask you out and keep you here as mine! To be my girlfriend, I love you Bella..." I felt the tears come even harder and now I could barely see her face. I came out and told her that I loved her. The big scary guy, Emmett, stayed were he was when I first pulled up, but he didn't look happy. Bella was crying too, she came over and stared to hug me.

"Jacob, oh Jacob, I had no idea you truly felt that way." She whispered in my ear, "Jacob I've fallen for someone else, but no matter what I still love you, Jacob I will always love you. I will come visit soon. I can promise you that much." She wiped tears from my eyes. "Please stop crying Jacob, I know it hurts. Trust me. You can call anytime, even if it's just to hear my voice." She kissed the top of my forehead. "I love you Jacob Black!" I let the words sink in, and it helped a little, I did know that she didn't like me the way I like her, but it did help. Emmett had this look to his eyes, he loved her, he was in love with my Bella. I was too tired to pick a fight with him.

Emmett POV

That stupid dog. Did he really think that Bella could ever love him the way she loved Edward? I mean, yea, I was in love with her but I wasn't even that dense. I knew it could never be the same. On top of that, he tries to ask her out. Does he have no brain? The love of her life just died? Does he really think that she could date him. God, he's such a, a moron. Then something that Bella said sunk in, Jacob, I've fallen for someone else. Who, me? Am I who she was talking about. I had to talk to her now, alone, without this dumb dog here stinking up the air, and Bella.

"Jacob, I know that you care about Bella, but I think it's time you leave. Bella has gone through quite a lot today, and if you really cared for her, you'd go and wait for her to call you. I promise, I won't try to run her life. " Jacob just stared at me like I'd spoken Latin. Bella just walked over to him and told him, "Emmett's right. Please go." Then she walked back and hugged herself close to me. Jacob looked pained and walked away. I just grinned at him. Dumb mutt, he doesn't have a chance in hell. It's not my fault Bella likes vampires.

**Chapter Twelve**

Bella POV

I broke Jacob's heart. I told him I was in love with someone else. Who, though? Emmett, was I in love with Emmett? I couldn't be. What about my love for Edward? Is this what Alice meant? I walked into the house, and Emmett followed close behind me, almost too close behind me. I really did think I was falling for him, but how do I talk to him about that? It's not that easy. I can't just cry on his shoulder about losing Edward and then be like, 'Oh yea Emmett I love you.' That so would not be happening. I really did want to be happy again, and I wanted Emmett to be happy. Should I just tell him? Should I wait for him to talk to me? Well, he was staring at me. I guess we were about to find out.

Emmett POV

She just stared at me. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. Hell, I couldn't remember my name. Do I tell her? No, of course not. What do I ask her? I had no skills in this department, the only other person I had been with had been Rosalie, and she chose me. I asked the first thing that came to my mind. "When you were talking to Jacob, and you said you had fallen for someone else, who was it?" She stared at me, like she was trying to think of an answer. She looked down and just gazed at her feet.

"You," she whispered so quietly I couldn't be sure that is what she said. Then, she ran into her room and started crying. I debated about leaving her, but I then thought that I shouldn't. She looked so guilty, like she had cheated on him or something. How do I fix this? Why did I have to ask that? I have to at least check and make sure she's okay.

I headed up the stairs to Bella's room, she was on her bed curled up crying. To think that this was my fault killed me inside. I walked over to the edge of her bed, picked her up, brought her over to the rocking chair and started to rock. "It's okay Bella, I understand." _God this is so hard. _"Bella, oh man." She looked up at me, her crying slowed.

"What Emmett? I am the most miserable excuse for a grieving girlfriend, I just lost my true love and I'm admitting to falling for his brother. Oh, how could I? And what the hell do you mean that you 'understand'?" I let her words sink into my mind, she just stared at me with these puffy, red, irritated eyes from her crying.

"Bella, I have fallen for you just as much as you have fallen for me. When I listened to Jacob this afternoon, it pained me to have to sit there and hear another guy confess how much he loves you. Bella I know that if two people love each other that they should be together. I know you just lost Edward, but I also knew my brother and he would want his true love to be as happy as she could get. Bella I know you feel the same way." She just stared into the distance, she didn't comment on what I just said. I confessed my true feelings for her and she can't say anything, so I sat there looking like a dumb ass. She tried to twist out of my arms and for the first time I let her, great the one I love is now pissed at me. "Bella, say something. Please! You're killing me slowly with your silence!" She finally looked at me.

"Emmett I don't know if I'm ready to love another person." I looked into her eyes, she wasn't lying to me, at least she could tell me the truth. An hour passed and she looked at me, "Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Now she's doubting what I said to her, god I confess love and it's more or less confessing to murder.

"Of course I meant what I said, why would I lie to you." What was this woman on, I would never, _**never**_ lie to her. "Bella please hear me out, what do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"Emmett please give me some time. Emmett I know I said I was falling for you and I am. I just need some time." Well I could give her that.

"Okay. I can give you that much. Now how about bed. You've had a very hard and confusing day. Not one but two people confessed to loving you." Bella laughed, something I've been waiting for forever it seemed.

"Yes, but I only confessed my love to _one_ person." She touched her finger to my nose. I took her in my arms hugged her and kissed her forehead. This argument is in the past. I loved only one person and she was in my arms. I would love her forever and I won't let her go.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Emmett POV

When Bella woke up, she actually smiled. She hasn't smiled in so long that it melted my heart. I liked knowing that I was part of the reason for that smile. There was nothing that we couldn't face as long as we were together. I just stared at her and smiled.

"Emmett, there's something we have to talk about." She got me scared when she said this, but I wouldn't show it. "How is your family going to take this new revelation? I mean, obviously Alice already knows, but what about Jasper, and Carlisle? What about Esme, or, or, _her?"_ Even though she didn't say the name, I knew who she was talking about, honestly I didn't care about Rosalie anymore. I stopped caring when she allowed my brother to die.

"Bella, everyone will want us to be happy. And I don't care about Rosalie. I hope she's hurt, because she hurt you so badly just because she didn't like you."

"Okay," she sighed and hugged me. She closed her eyes and smiled. I was so happy to have her. I didn't care if it took three months or three years for her heart to heal. I would wait for her. I would stand in the sidelines and just help her. I would keep anyone away who tried to hurt her. As we drove in my jeep back to my house, I held her hand and she put her head on my shoulder. I saw Alice bouncing up and down on the front steps, and I laughed. "Bella, I don't think we have to tell them anything anymore." She got a really panicked look on her face so I kissed her nose and smiled, "What I mean is, Alice has already told them, although you might want to stick closer than normal, Rosalie is still in there and she's ready to kill you." Bella shuddered and I kissed her head. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even my ex-wife. I promise." That seemed to trigger something in her memory. She had a glint of intuition in her eyes and it made me nervous as hell.

Bella POV

He said he wouldn't let anything hurt me, ever. That reminded me of that god awful day in Italy. I didn't want to bring it up, but I had to. "So, that means that you were telling the truth in Italy?" I heard him sigh and his face looked like ash.

"Bella, I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can see you in so much pain."

"So then you're as bad as he is? Because he left me for my own safety, he left to save me and to protect me, and now you're doing the same fucking thing that he did. You say that you love me, but you're willing to let those things kill me? I thought I knew you Emmett Cullen, I really did, but I was wrong, and apparently so was Alice's vision." I ran down the driveway trying to get the hell away from him, but he was faster. He grabbed my wrist to keep me from moving and I just glared at him. "Let me go, now!" I yelled at him, but he wouldn't let go. "Emmett McCarty Cullen! Let me go! I promise I won't run, but if you don't let me go, I will scream bloody murder." I hated him so much right now.

He dropped my wrist, and said, "Bella, do you really want to hurt me? Do you have any idea how much pain that would put me in? I never want to see you in that kind of pain. Ever. You'll have to talk to Carlisle about it. Unlike Edward, I'm not so selfish that I would risk your life to keep you human. And I'm sorry, really about grabbing you. That wasn't right. I didn't hurt you did I?" He picked up my hand carefully, slowly, to make sure it wasn't hurt. He looked horror-stricken when he saw there was a bruise there.

**Chapter fourteen**

Emmett POV

I ran, I ran fast enough to make sure that she wouldn't be able to catch me. I should have known that Alice would see and come looking for me, and bring Bella along for the run. How could I have gotten so mad? How could I have hurt her? I'm breaking promises left and right to this girl. What if she doesn't want me anymore. I was sitting under a tree holding my head in my hands when Bella and Alice came up.

"Emmett, Emmett, I know you didn't mean to. It's as much my fault as it is yours. I never should have thought that you wouldn't protect me. I'm sorry. It's not that bad. It doesn't really hurt that much." I looked at Alice and she ran back to the house. I looked at Bella and if it were possible there would have been tears coming from my eyes. As it were, I was crying tearless sobs right now. How did it end up that she's the one comforting me? I was the one who hurt her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never want to hurt you. Did you have Carlisle look at your wrist? God, Charlie is going to kill me for hurting you." I started ranting and as I got angrier at myself my voice got louder. Bella just looked up at me, her eyes full of forgiveness. How did I deserve someone as pure and good as her? How do I go from a bitchy blonde to an angel in disguise? I must have done something right at some point in my life.

"Emmett, its okay. I understand, and no I haven't gone to Carlisle yet, I wanted to make sure you were okay. Come on, let's go back and pretend that this didn't happen. Alice has already asked them to. I asked her if she could tell them to pretend they didn't hear and see all of that. We can talk about it later." She took my hand and we walked back slowly to the house. Esme looked upset, and I hung my head. The first thing Carlisle did was take Bella to look at her wrist. There was nothing wrong but the bruise, thank god. How was I going to explain this to Charlie? I'll have to try so hard to make this up to her. I don't want her to be afraid of me. That would be the worst punishment. For Bella Swan to be afraid of me. Rosalie sneered at Bella as she walked back into the room. Bella looked terrified. She ran to me and buried her face in my chest. If Rosalie took one more step, "I swear to god Rosalie if you take one more step towards Bella, I can't be held responsible for what will happen to you." I growled at her trying not to frighten Bella, but enough to say back the hell off. Carlisle looked at Bella and saw the fear and tears in her eyes.

"Rosalie, you should get your stuff and leave. Obviously, this is not going to work. If you ever come back here, you will not be a welcomed guest." Rosalie ran up the stairs to our, my, room. When she came back down she whispered in Bella's ear "Edward didn't want you. He was so sick and tired of you he killed himself, what makes you think that Emmett will want you?" That did it. I looked at Alice and she took Bella out of the house. I let out a horrific snarl that had Rosalie running from the house. How dare she? She knew why he did it. I had to go see Bella. I looked at all of them with an apologetic expression and ran out of the house. Bella was sitting in the yard crying.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Bella POV

She was right, Emmett wouldn't stay. What was I thinking? How could I fool myself into thinking I would be enough to keep him? I heard footsteps and looked up. Emmett was standing in front of me with his arms wide open. I stood up and he hugged me. He was so good to me. I really wanted to be happy. I wanted to be happy with him, and I wanted to make him happy. I don't know what came over me, but I looked up at him and whispered, "I love you Emmett. Forever, always." He smiled at me.

"I love you too, Bella. We need to get you home. Will you do me a favor?" I was confused but nodded. "Will you wear this for me? At least until that bruise is gone?" _Whoa, that's his Cullen family crest wristband, and he was just giving it to me?_ I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. He drove back to my house going slower than he normally drives. He asked me a question that made me smile. "So, when do you think Charlie is going to tell me to go back home?"

"Even if he does, you can come over after he's asleep." He laughed and shook his head. When we got there Charlie was home. Emmett and I walked into the house hand in hand and Charlie smiled. Then he looked at my wrist that now had Emmett's wristband on it and his eyes went wide. Emmett squeezed my hand, a little too hard and I had to smack him to get him to loosen his grip.

"What happened?" Charlie demanded, looking at Emmett the same way he used to look at Edward, which was _not_ a good sign if you were Emmett.

"Dad, what are you talking about? Nothing happened, everything is fine." He kept looking down at that wristband.

"What does that mean?" He said, pointing to my wrist. Thankfully, Emmett jumped in.

"Please, sir, all this means is that I care for your daughter quite a bit, and if she will have me, I would love to make her my girlfriend." Emmett looked at Charlie, and he just nodded. Then he looked at me, and I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let me. I looked pointedly at my wrist and he let me go.

'Ex-excuse me," I stammered and ran to my room and Emmett followed close behind me. He closed the door and walked over to me. He made me look at him, and his face made my heart ache. It was totally and utterly defeated. He sat down in the rocking chair and just stared at me.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Emmett POV

Great, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she ran from the room. This is just my luck. I shouldn't have said anything. I sighed and went to take the wristband off, but she pulled her arm back.

"What are you doing? That's mine." I just smiled at her. It was so Bella. She didn't want to be my girlfriend, yet, but she still wanted the wristband. Wow, this girl is making me look like a total moron, and I didn't even care, that's great.

"Say something Bella."

"What do you want me to say Emmett?" she just stared at me as I waited for her to continue. "I mean, I really do love you, but I don't know. Edward just died. I know we were broken up, but still." I totally understood where she was coming from. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded and hugged her.

"It's okay Bella. I'll wait as long as I need to."

Bella POV

He really looked sad and it broke my heart. I didn't mean to hurt him, and now I felt insanely guilty, even thought I knew that he would never want to make me feel that way. I stared up at him, feeling completely safe in his arms. "Tell me we belong together Emmett. I promise that as time goes on, I'll get better. Tell me we belong together, and I'll do all I can to make you happy." He smiled at me. At least I could make him happy. Maybe he could make me happy.

Emmett POV

She still hadn't said it yet, but she was getting closer than before, I really meant it when I said I'd wait as long as she needed. I really did want her to be happy.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Bella POV

I wanted to tell him how much I wanted to be with him, forever. But I couldn't. I had to make Charlie his dinner. He had suffered enough. I could at least make dinner. Not thinking, I took off Emmett's wristband so it wouldn't get ruined. Emmett and I were talking when Charlie walked in the house.

"Hey Dad, how was your day?" He didn't answer and I followed his gaze down to my wrist. He kept looking at the bruise, then glaring at Emmett for at least 10 minutes. _Oh, shit. Goodbye Emmett_

Emmett POV

_Oh shit, he saw the bruise, I should just leave now._ I started to walk out the room when I saw Bella's face. She was staring at me like she would die if I left. I couldn't do that. I couldn't leave her. I thought about saying something, but then Charlie started speaking, so I just took Bella into my arms.

"Emmett Cullen, I trusted you to keep my daughter safe and-" he was going to continue, but Bella cut him off.

"Dad, Emmett didn't mean to hurt me. He would never do that. I've known him longer than you have. I'm happy. That's all that matters." I just stared at Bella.

"Okay Bella, but if this happens again he's gone." He pointed at me and I nodded. Charlie walked out of the kitchen.

"Well, that was weird. I thought how would argue with me." Bella shook her head.

"He really does just want you to be happy. Thanks for sticking up for me." She smiled and I wished she would just say what I knew she was thinking. She walked up to her room, and I followed her. She turned around and I decided to just say what I felt.

**A/N: Oooooh major cliffhanger :D sorry I haven't updated in a while, hope you all liked this part of the story. I'll make you a deal, if I get 7 reviews on this part of the story, the next part will be posted by Monday. Okay, so go review xoxox**


	4. tease me please

_A/N: So, apparently, you guys don't get the point of no review, no story. I'm so sorry for this but just adding to your fave list or story alert is not going to make me write. So, all I'm giving you is a little snippet. If you all want the whole thing, then go back and review Chapter four. Okay thanks and ps I don't own twilight, so here we go_

_**Emmett POV**_

_**She leaned in towards me. She was going to kiss me. When I leaned in, our lips met. Her lips were warm and soft, I knew I had to be gentle. I could hurt her so easily.**_

_**A/N: that's all you get until there's six reviews on Chapter four, I'm sorry if you want more and I'm making you wait, but I'm not adding if people aren't reading this.**_


	5. Drowning in your love

**A/N: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own twilight. This is the next installment in the sad yet cute Emmett Bella story. So sorry about the wait. I hope this makes it up to you. R&R please! Xoxo**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Emmett POV

I had to make her trust me enough to just let herself love again. "Bella, I always think of you. This confusion is nothing new to me. You keep saying to go slow and that you need time. I'm doing that, but the longer I wait, I feel like I'm falling behind and I feel like I'm going to lose you. If you're ever lost, you can look and I'll be there. Time after time. If you ever fall, I'll be waiting to catch you. Every single time. Sometimes you see me and I'm ahead of you. Whenever you call to me, I don't understand, sometimes it seems like you're saying you love me, other times it doesn't. I need to know how you feel. I will never hurt you. I want you to trust me. Once my picture is all faded, I hope that you still look at me the way you are right now. I hope you never stop asking yourself if I'm okay. Because, if you worry about me, that means you love me. I'm sorry if that makes you sad, but it's the truth. The god's honest truth. If you're ever lost, or searching, or if you fall, I'll be waiting to find you or to help you. I love you Bella. From the second I knew Edward was gone I knew I had to save you. I knew that we had to be together. If I'm ever not here and you need to talk, you know where to find me. I'll always be here to make you feel beautiful. Even when you were with Edward, I always would help you. I don't mind standing outside in the rain if that's what it takes to make you feel safe. I will always ask you if you just want to sit and talk. You will be loved Bella, you will be loved. Just knock on the door and I'll be here. I know that I seem insecure, but it's only because I know what I feel for you, my door is always open for you. Whenever you need me. I'm here, forever. I promise. Always. I will catch you every time you fall." I looked at Bella and she was crying. But she wasn't sad. She was happy.

Bella POV

Wow, I didn't know I made him feel that way. I really loved him. I just didn't know if I could say anything until I was sure he wouldn't leave. My heart had been broken before, and I had to make sure he wouldn't break it. I took a deep breath and gave my soul away to him. "Emmett, there's really nothing I could say to you, nothing that would make you see how important you are to me. All of this pain I've been in, and all that I've cried, still you never left. Now I know, how far you'd go to be with me. I don't ever want to let you go. I'll be all that you want. I'll keep myself together, I promise. You keep me from falling apart. I'll be with you forever. You get me through the day and I want to make everything okay for you. I thought I had all I needed, but now I see that you're the only one I've let inside and I can't breathe because you're with me. If I ever let you down, I'll fix it because you've helped me so much Emmett Cullen and I love you for it. I love you for it so much." I hugged him and he smiled. "Emmett, this is a yes. I will be your girlfriend. I'm sorry for making you panic. But I needed to make sure you actually loved me." He looked at me like I had just told him he won a million dollars.

"Isabella Swan, I don't just tell people I love them, trust me." He laughed.

"I need to tell Jake, but I'm scared. You can't come with me either. You'll get in trouble. And you can't be here while I'm talking to him. I don't want to do this alone, Emmett." I was starting to freak majorly.

"Why don't you just call him and tell him? That way he knows, but you're not alone." He kissed my cheek after he gave a very obvious solution to my problem.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Bella POV

I really didn't want to call Jacob and tell him this. I wanted to do it in person, but I knew that I couldn't. I walked downstairs with Emmett, and he held my hand while I waited for Jake to pick up the phone. I must have woken him up because he sounded really tired.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake?!" I sounded super guilty, like I was confessing to murder or something.

"What do you want Bella? I really don't want to talk to you if you're not going to tell me that you kicked that dumb leech out, bye." His voice was all venom and pain. He didn't even let me speak again before he hung up.

"Bella, what happened?"

"He said that unless I kicked you out he wouldn't talk to me, and then he hung up." In less time than I had to blink, Emmett was on my phone, calling Jacob.

"Jacob Black? Yes, this is Emmett Cullen. I don't appreciate you making my girlfriend upset." Emmett paused while Jacob yelled. "Yes, girlfriend. Even if that's how you feel, you have no right to hang up on her. You want to settle this later? Okay then. Meet me in ten minutes at the boundary line, don't be late and come alone. Yes, of course Bella will be with me. Because why? Because she might be the only person who keeps you alive." Emmett hung up the phone and I just stared at him. He knew what I was thinking. 'Bella, I'd never actually kill him. You're coming because I don't need you worrying about me." I nodded and he hugged me.

Emmett POV

I was driving with Bella to settle this thing with that dumb mongrel. I was really pissed that he hung up on her. He claims to care for her so much, but he's completely messing with her head. When we stopped at the boundary line, Jacob was sitting in his car, and he was alone. I got out of the jeep and went around to help Bella. She looked utterly petrified. Her face was pleading with me not to do this, but I had to.

"Don't do it Emmett. Just get back in the jeep and lets go back to your house. Please? Don't do it."

"Bella, I'll be fine. You'll be with me. He won't hurt me if you're here. Trust me." She nodded and let me help her down from the jeep. I'm gonna have to get another step on this thing. She's gonna kill herself one of these days. I walked hand in hand with Bella to stand 5 feet away from Jacob Black. God, I really hate werewolves.

"Hi Jake. I'm surprised that you came. I mean seeing as I'm not telling you that I'm getting rid of _Emmett_. If that's the only way you'll ever talk to me, well then its been nice knowing you because he's not going anywhere. So just get the hell over it." She stepped over the boundary line and I really didn't like that. He could take her and I would have no way of getting her back.

'Bella, I'm sorry if that's how you feel, but we can't be friends while your with a stupid bloodsucker. So I don't even know why you're here. I wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything." That was it. That was where I had been pushed to my limit.

"What the hell is your problem you stupid flea-bag? You honestly think that I can't take care of Bella?" He was reaching to pull her away from me, but I could tell he was shaking. "Get your hands off of her. I swear to god, if she's hurt I'm going over that line and strangling you." I looked at Bella and she tried to pull away from Jacob, but he wouldn't let her go. She was seriously getting pissed of at him and he didn't even know it.

"Jacob Black, get your hands off of me. I'm not scared of Emmett, you don't have to protect me from him. If anything, he should be protecting me from you right now. You're shaking so bad its like there's an earthquake. So let me go now or I swear I will call Charlie. He likes Emmett a lot more than Edward." Jacob dropped her hand and she ran over to my side. It was really funny to see Bella this mad. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "What's so funny?" She asked me while pouting.

"Nothing Bella, I'll tell you later. Now, flea-bag, tell Bella what you really want to say."

"Well, when I was at your house and I saw you with him I got really jealous. I really hoped that I'd never see you together, but now I'm kind of glad that I did. Because this isn't going to last. He really isn't your type at all, so just get rid of him. You can say that I'm a hater but its only because I want you. You without me just isn't right. It makes me sick to see the two of you together."

"Well you know what Jacob Black you're a sorry excuse for a best friend you know that. So just get out of my face, leave me the hell alone and give me back my peace of mind. Come on Emmett, lets go. This was all a waste." I nodded and looked back at Jacob, he was staring with his mouth open. Well, this turned out different than how I expected it to. I was planning on yelling, but I really didn't have to. Maybe it's for the best though. "Emmett, are you ever going to tell me why you were laughing at me?"

"Yea Bella. It was just so funny to see you mad. I've never seen you mad at anyone but me. So it was quite entertaining." She stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed the whole way back to her house. Charlie was home when we got there. I wondered how long it would take until he found out about the almost fight.

**Chapter Twenty**

Emmett POV

"Billy called me." No, 'hi guys, how was your day?' He went right into that. Jacob ran home and told daddy everything. Stupid mutt. "He told me everything Bella. What you said right down to what you did." I had it that mutt most of told Billy a lie. The look in Bella's eyes killed me. She simply told that dog how she felt and she was getting in trouble.

"No Charlie, you don't understand. You didn't get the story from both sides. As you know Bella and I are going out. I love Bella and Jake couldn't accept that. All Bella asked was that if he couldn't be her friend than to just leave her alone and give back her peace of mind." I got that off my chest. Charlie looked at me with a shocked look on his face. I looked down at Bella, who had a smirk on her face and that made me smile.

Bella POV

Wow! Did Emmett really just stand up to my father? God, I'm marrying him! Oh shit, Charlie and Emmett are staring at me, speak! "It's all true." Emmett sighed relief.

"Okay, I believe you both." Charlie sighed and went to the couch. Emmett hugged me tighter. I really do love him.

Emmett POV

Every time this girl smiles, I feel like I fall more and more in love with her. How much more could I love her? So I said it. "I love you." She stared at me. _Shit, Emmett, you idiot._ She looked up at me.

"I love you too." Whoa! Phew, thank god. She tried to twist out of my arms. What was she doing? "Emmett I have to go cook Charlie dinner."

"Oh right, go ahead." She twisted out but took my hand and led me into the kitchen. I watched her move around the kitchen like it was her nature. Every time she dropped something, whether it was food or silverware, I couldn't help but to laugh. After they ate and I helped Bella clean up. We went hand in hand up to her room. Charlie still hasn't said anything about me still staying with Bella in her room. Bella turned off her light and curled up in my arms.

She reached up and kissed my cheek. "I love you so much Emmett." I looked down at her and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you too, more than you know. I could lay her with you forever." I knew I had to show her and stop telling her. After she falls asleep, I must call Alice and have her help me.

After, knowing Bella was asleep, I called Alice. "Hi Alice, I need you to help me. Oh, you already know, right. Okay tomorrow at 1:00 p.m. Bye Alice." Well that was done. I looked down at Bella and she said my name. I thought she was awake but she was still asleep. She was dreaming about me. I wonder what she was dreaming about me that would make her think of me.

When morning broke through the windows, she smiled up at me. God I'm helpless when she smiles. I feel weak, Bella could ask me anything with that smile and I would do it. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning. Do we have any plans today?" I loved it when she used the plural 'we'.

"Yes, actually we do, I have a surprise for you." It was for me too. Alice was doing it, but I won't tell Bella that.

"Okay," she sounded so confused.

"I promise it won't be anything bad." I hope. "Well, let's get you up and fed, and we'll head to my house." She got up and took my hand, we walked down stairs. Charlie already left. She ate and cleaned her dishes.

"I'll be right back." As she ran up the stairs, I waited patiently. I really had two surprises for Bella. Last night I had Jazz come over and put that extra step on my Jeep. Now Bella can get in my car and not kill herself. She came down and smiled at me. "Ready? Because I am." I laughed and nodded my head. She got outside and looked at the Jeep.

"Did you do that for me?"

"Yes, so you wouldn't kill yourself." I kissed her forehead. "I can't lose you, ever." I was sure of that. She was able to get in the Jeep; I stood there just in case she fell.

**Chapter 21**

Emmett POV

We pulled in front of the house. Alice came out.

"Bella stay her with Jazz. Emmett please come with me." I was confused and Jazz could tell.

"Why?" Jazz Laughed at me! I grimaced at him. Alice had enough and pulled by the arm into the house. "Alice I don't understand, please tell me what is going on."

"Carlisle will." Sure enough he was right there when we got into the house. He was standing with Esme.

"Someone please tell me what is going on."

"Emmett I will. See when Edward left, he left some of his most valuable and items with the most meaning with two letters. He left jewelry and his Cullen crest behind with specific orders. I plan to follow through with his last wishes today. I wanted to tell you ahead of time because this could be hard for Bella." Carlisle explained.

"I still don't really understand." I was truly confused.

"If by chance it was wrong, Alice's vision, he wanted us to come back and not only tell Bella but to support her and when she was better give her his crest and a few miscellaneous items. He also wrote her letter right before he left."

"Oh!" Was all I could say. I sat down on the couch. What was supposed to be a romantic evening was going in the opposite direction.

Bella POV

I stood outside with Jasper. I didn't know what was going on. Jazz took my arm.

"It will help, I promise." A sense of calm came over me. Alice came out and motioned us to come in the house. I was thinking I should be nervous but I couldn't feel it because Jasper was right there. We got in and everyone was staring at me. Emmett was on the couch, the look in his eyes killed me. Esme and Carlisle stood next to the piano. On the piano sat a beautiful pink box with a cream color satin bow, and with the box was an envelope.

"I don't understand." I wanted to be confused but yet again I couldn't be.

"Honey we wanted to do this today. It wasn't in our plans until 10 minutes before you came. We needed Jasper to help us help you. This could be difficult for you." I nodded my head trying to keep up. "Here sweetie read the letter. It will help." She walked it over to me, I took it and on the front was my full name. I opened it slowly, realizing the handwriting was of Edwards. I couldn't be hysterical, Jasper was still holding my arm. So I felt calm as I read the letter.

Dear Bella,

My Beautiful, if you're reading this, I'm so very sorry. This means Alison's vision was wrong. That you're alive and I'm gone. Again I'm sorry for everything. For everything I put you through. I will always love you, if I could change one thing it would have been to stay with you. I was miserable without you. I never meant to hurt you Bella. When I heard that you killed yourself, I couldn't live with myself. I only did this to be with you. As I saw it, it was the only way to be with you forever. I hope your heart heals and you find true love yet again. Please remember the good times we had together. Never forget me. I promise Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme we be there for you, a shoulder to cry on. I'm giving you some of the jewelry I have collected over the years, including a ring that I want you to take good care of. It was my mother's engagement and wedding ring. I'm also giving you my Cullen crest, I feel since you were my true love that you should have it. Oh by the way your stuff is under your floor boards. Please love have Emmett help you, don't kill yourself trying to get it yourself. I love you Isabella Swan forever and always. Good bye my beautiful.

Love always,

Edward Cullen

P.s. Please don't love Mike Newton. Honey, I never really cared for the way he thought about you

And just like that my knees became shaky and before I could fall, Emmett caught me. Edward planned that Alice's vision was wrong. Carlisle walked over with the box in his hand. He handed it to me. I slowly opened it. In it was everything the letter said there would be, a couple of necklaces, two diamond bracelets and a ring. A gorgeous ring. And at the bottom of the box was his cuff, the Cullen crest, now mine.

"The jewelry in there was all of his mothers. Some went to Alice and some went to Esme." I nodded. I looked up at Emmett. Well I found my true love, yet again. I reached up and whispered in Emmett's ear.

"I love you Emmett Cullen, forever and always. My heart is yours." I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, forever and always. My heart too is yours." He kissed my hair and hugged me. He helped me up and Alice chimed in.

"Okay you two love birds, Bella are you ready for your next surprise? I promise you it's a happier one." She smiled and winked.

"Okay, I 'm ready for anything."

"Well, let's go get ready. Promise no heels, no dresses, and no up-do. It's simple just like you." Alice smiled and took my hand. I tried on six different outfits before she put me in a very comfortable outfit. It was a pair of low rise dark washed jeans, with a silk cream tank top with black sequence and lace, a salmon colored coat, buttons left open, and a pair of black and white Chucks. She did my hair and make-up for me. She looked at me once. "Ahhh, you look gorgeous." She was proud of herself.

"Alice, why a push-up bra?" I adjusted it again, making a face at her.

"Because it was necessary with that top, and stop complaining." She led me down stairs were Emmett was waiting. I smiled when I saw Emmett's outfit. We almost matched. He wore dark washed jeans, a salmon colored polo, a black leather jacket and black and white chucks. I wonder what my surprise is. Emmett had his goofy grin across his face.

Emmett POV

Ohmygod! Thank you Alice. She was even more gorgeous than ever before. As she walked down the stairs I swear I could feel my heart race. "Good evening Ms. Swan." I said with a joking smile on my face. "Are you ready?"

"Why yes I am." She smiled and I melted. I led her out the back door where candles and red rose pedals lined the walk way. We began our walk hand in hand. "Emmett this is beautiful. I love it, I love you my Emmy-bear." What the fuck, Emmy-bear. Well whatever it came out of the most beautiful person; I don't care what she calls me.

"I love you too." I giggled at the thought of that nick name. "I wanted to do something to show you how much I love you. I always tell you but I never show you."

"Emmett you don't have to show me your love. I know how much you love me." I kissed the top of her forehead. She has gone through so much yet she always comes running back to me. "Do you know what that letter said?" I shook my head. "It said you would be here for me, a shoulder to cry on. You were more than that Emmett, you love me. More than I could ever ask for. And Charlie is real fond about you. He really does like you." I smiled; I didn't care if anyone else was happy as long as she was happy.

Music became louder as we became closer to the end of the beautiful path. At the end of the path was an arbor that had lights and roses twisted up the sides. Under the arbor was a bench circled with even more candles and rose pedals. The song playing was "Drowning" by the Backstreet Boys. This song really described how I truly felt about Bella.

We sat down and I looked Bella in the eyes. I spoke what was on my mind. "Bella I'm helpless when you smile. I've never felt so vulnerable in my life. Bella I want to be with you forever, but forever doesn't seem like long enough. I can't imagine one day without your love. You make my cold heart feel like it can beat again, you leave me breathless. Bella I'm drowning in your love. You're my survival, I feel safe in your arms. I'll never break you heart. I'll never make you cry. I'd rather die than be without you…"

"Emmett," she cut me off, she was serious. "Stop talking." She leaned in towards me. Was she going to kiss me? When I leaned in, our lips met. Her lips were warm and soft. I knew I had to be gentle; I could hurt her so easily. She kissed me so passionately. I felt her hands move from my shoulders to my face. The kiss became more intense. My fingers twisted in her hair. I slowly started to pull away. She was out of breath but she still said my name. We both seemed winded. I finally caught my breath, we sat on the bench, Bella in my arms for minutes.

"God Bella, I love you." Was all I could say I stood up and waited for her to join me at my side. I took her hand and headed back up the beautiful path to the house.

When we got back to the house, I opened the door for Bella and everyone was standing right there.

"How was it?" Esme asked Bella.

"It was so romantic." Bella said with a smile.

"So you kissed right?" Alice chimed in.

"Yes!" We both said it at the same time. We laughed. I thought of a good joke for Alice. "And I got a blow job!" I laughed and Bella slapped me. Jazz got it! And so did Carlisle and Esme.

"Wait, what?! I didn't see that!" Alice got that look in her eyes.

"Alice! I was just joking!" I was and everyone did get it.

"Whoa, it might not have happened tonight but it will in two weeks." I looked down at Bella and her mouth was hanging open. She ran straight out the door. I turned around to look at the others.

"Thanks for ruining the most romantic night of my life Alice. Sorry everyone." I ran out of the house to find Bella in my Jeep ready to go. I couldn't blame her for wanting to leave. I didn't questioned her. We rode home in complete silence.

**Chapter 22**

Emmett POV

When we got home Charlie was on the couch watching the game. Charlie stood up and looked at us.

"Hey kids, how was your night?" Charlie would ask that question.

"It was great dad, very romantic." She said this with a smile that didn't touch her eyes, she was still upset. She ran upstairs and slammed her door.

"What happened tonight? What did you do to Bella?" _What did I do to Bella? _What the hell was that kind of question?

"Charlie we had a very romantic evening. I set up a candle lit path; we had our first kiss tonight." Shit Emmett you had to tell him that.

"Well, I knew you two were getting pretty serious. Emmett I think we need to talk." God, please whatever you do don't preach to me about sex. "I know you two are going to try different things and even have sex. I do know that. If you're going to have sex, please use protection. I don't my Bells pregnant. Sorry, no offence. If you two really love each other I hope one day you will get married and then start a family." Wow he's giving me his daughters hand in marriage and we just started dating.

"Charlie, Bella and I haven't reached that point in our relationship yet. We had a very nice date tonight and if we had reached that point I would use protection, and yes I hope one day Bella and I can get married. I love her Charlie." I don't know about the family part, but marriage is in the plans and so is spending forever with her. "See tonight when we arrived home from our date, I joked around with Alice and she didn't get the joke. Alice made a comment and made Bella really upset, so if you don't mind I'm going to go talk to her now."

"Okay." Charlie sounded confused. What I said was mostly true. But I turned around and ran up the stairs, I opened Bella's door. She was on her bed with her face buried in her pillows. I walked over, picked her up and walked her to the rocking chair. We sat down and I spoke what was on my mind.

"Bella I'm not worried about that part of our relationship. I can wait; I'm not rushing into anything. As long as I have you and your love, I'm all set. I am more than happy with a kiss here and there. I can't ask anymore from you, you confessed your love to me. I know you love me." I kissed the top of her head. I rested my cheek on the top of her head and started to rock.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked, and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Bella I don't care whether our first time is in two weeks, two months or even longer. I love you Bella and I would never force you to do something you don't want to or don't feel comfortable doing." Well I did care how long it was, because I don't know how I would handle it. Bella, well she's kinda of breakable and I'm so strong. I hate that part, I could hurt the one I love so easily.

"Emmett, you saying that really shows me that you really care about me and my feelings. Emmett I knew you loved me, but now I know you care." Of course I do, she's so silly. She looked up at me. She leaned in and for the second time today, she kissed me. I pulled her in closer to me, one hand I kept wrapped around her and my other hand rested on her cheek. I still can't get over how soft and warm she is. I've never kissed anyone like I've kissed her. Not even Rosalie. Then again I don't think I've ever loved anyone more than I've loved Bella. She pulled away and put her cheek against mine. She whispered in my ear. "I love you Emmett McCarty Cullen, forever and always." I smiled. She got up from my lap. Went over to her bed, crawled under the covers and patted the bed three times. My signal to go over and lay with her. She curled right up into my side. "What were you and Charlie talking about earlier?" Oh god, she always had to be curious.

"Well, ummm, let's see. Charlie brought the fact up that we are getting pretty serious and he wanted to talk to me." I didn't want to bring up that subject again.

"About what?" Come on Bella, oh god. Here goes nothing.

"Well, he wanted to make sure that if you and I were having sex or planning to that I use protection." Oh man, I watched her face, she nodded her head. "On the bright side he said he would be happy to see us get married." She laughed.

"I like that idea." I smiled.

"I do too." She laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes. This was a perfect ending to a perfect night.


	6. I can see your Halo

**A/N: sorry I made you guys wait so long. This is the last part of this story. I do not own Twilight, the characters or any of the songs. All I do is make Emmett sound like an idiot. (Tee-hee) R&R please**

Chapter 23

Bella POV

When I woke up, I was still thinking about last night. I had the most amazing night. Emmett was the best thing that could happen to me. We had kissed for the first time, and it was so magical. Alice made the night the horrible for a little while. Emmett talked to me and made it better. I laid there in Emmett's arms. Emmett looked out towards the window. "Emmett, what's wrong?" I couldn't help but to ask. As soon as I asked there was a knock on the door. Charlie was home so he answered. I didn't hear anything but I knew Emmett could. I was still in bed and Alice came through the door. "Hi Alice." I tried to sit up but Emmett wouldn't let go of me.

"Well, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Alice looked at me and winked.

"No Alice. I just woke up." That was the truth.

"Alice what do you want?" I looked up at Emmett and that was because he sounded really pissed.

"Emmett please, I only came to apologize." Alice sounded so sincere. She continued. "Bella I'm so sorry about last night but when you guys came in last night and Emmett played that joke." She made a face at him. "One of you really set on having or getting a blow job, it's not my fault. Good news it's no longer in your paths, so you must have talked about it." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Well, we did talk about it. Anything else Alice?" Wow Emmett must have been really upset with Alice.

"Emmett, stop. I accept your apology Alice. I know you didn't mean any harm. I'm not mad at you, and neither is Emmett. Right Emmett." I glared at him waiting for him to answer.

"No, Alice I'm not mad at you." Ha, I smiled and Alice giggled.

"Well I leave you two alone now. Bye love birds!" She skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I smiled at Emmett.

Emmett POV

She looked up at me, how could I be mad at her when she smiles. I knew Alice didn't mean any harm but she hurt Bella's feelings and that hurt me. I rubbed her shoulder, I wondered if when I said that, if I meant as I did want one? I was so use to Rosalie, which was pure lust; but with Bella I actually love her, and she's not like me, yet. I was still hoping that she won't ask me about that until later. I love Bella and I want her to be like me, but I still need to mentally prepare myself for the pain that she will be in. I told her I wasn't a fan of keeping her human; I told her that I felt like forever wasn't long enough. She would be like me in a matter of time. "Bella?" I had to ask if she had ever had the dream of having a huge wedding, or a small back yard one. And how she pictured it.

"Yes my Emmy-bear?" She giggled and I lost my train of thought and switched the question.

"Ummm, well, why didn't Edward have a nick name?" She took a deep breath in, nodded her head.

"Well, Edward was, he was very proper and I never really thought of one for him. You, you're like a bear, and well it fit. To top it all off, you're not as proper as he is, I mean was." She took a deep breath in, and sighed. "Any ways, I love _you_ more than ever." She got up, and opened her door. "Let's go down stairs, before we waste this day away in bed." She waited as I got up and met her at her side.

Chapter 24

Emmett POV

We sat on the couch; she was letting me watch the baseball game. We looked at each other when an SUV pulled up and out hopped out was Mike Newton. "Come on, are you serious! What the hell is he doing here?" I got up to get the door.

"Emmett what are going to say?" She looked at me with a grin.

"Do you really care?" I had to ask before I said anything that Bella might get mad at me with.

"Nope, not one bit!" Good because I had something that might leave him not ever wanting to see Bells again.

Mike POV

Well, I know Bella is going to be in pieces but maybe, just maybe if I offer her a shoulder to cry on she just might find that she likes me as more than a friend. I went to knock on the door and someone opened it. Well this shocked me. That really big Cullen opened the door. Well shit what was he doing here? "Hi, ugh, I'm looking for Bella." Wow I sounded really scared shitless.

"Yeah, well she's here. What do you want?" What was he, her bodyguard? Was he already giving her the shoulder to cry on? The shoulder I wanted to give her?

"Well I wanted to tell you I'm so sorry for her loss and yours. Ummm, and that if she needed someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on I'm here for her." This huge guy just looked at me. If I remember correctly his name was Emmett, let's try it. "Emmett, is your whole family back?"

"Yes, all but one. Do you need anything else?" Wow, buddy. Calm down. Whoa! I can't believe I'm doing this for a girl I liked.

"How is Bella doing? Is she okay? The word around the town is she went to save him and instead she saw him _die_. Is it true?" Oh god I can feel myself shaking.

"Yes that's true. She's fine. Let's just say, she's already moved on." He winked at me, what the hell does this mean. I let it sink in. I got it. Wow Bella moves on fast.

"So, you and Bella are a thing." Wow! I think I might cry, she goes from one Cullen to the next. She must really have a thing for those Cullen's.

"Yeah, if you really want be technical, we've been sleeping together for quite a while." He winked again. Bella was giving it to him. He just lost his brother. Wait, sleeping together. What happened to that blonde bimbo? His so called "wife". Oh what was her name, Uhhh, Rosalie?

"So what happened to Rosalie?" I asked, I did wonder what happen to her.

"Well, we broke up. Plain and simple. I love Bella. She loves me. No questions. Good Bye Mike!" He slammed the door in my face. What a jerk. I started to walk back down the path, towards my car when another car pulled up to the house. It was that kid from La Push. What the fuck was he doing here? I don't understand, why would he be here?

Jacob POV

Who the hell invited him here? If I can't get Bella, who the hell does he think he is? And they call me the stupid mutt. HA!

Emmett POV

God I get rid of one and the next one shows up. At least I can call him a dog and it actually mean something.

Mike POV

Well what the hell I'll warn the kid. "Hey don't waste your time; she's sleeping with the big Cullen." This kid had a look on his face like he already knew that. Then his look changed. He was pissed. I ran and I ran fast, got in my car and could care less if I ever saw Bella again.

Jacob POV

What the fuck, sleeping with her? I could tear his face off.

"Well, well, Jacob Black. Your back! Ha I rhymed." He had the biggest grin on his face; he shook his head. "Well, what do you want? And no I'm not really sleeping with Bella; I just told Newton that to get him out of here. Besides Bella's not ready to do anything like that, and neither am I." Well at least he could tell me the truth.

"I wanted to tell Bells I'm sorry and I accept your relationship. Can I please see her?" He glared at me. "Come on, I'm not Newton."

"Good point, come in." I smiled, I won. "So, have you really accepted our relationship?" He asked me that like I lied the first time.

"Yes, I have. I figured that if I can't have her the way I want then I want to be her friend." I forced myself to smile and even then it didn't touch my eyes. I could hear the game blaring from the television. Sports, the last thing Bella would be watching. It must be for Emmett. "Hey Bells."

"Jake?! What are you doing here?" Wow! Attitude, so I looked at her with confusion in my face. I was confused, very confused. "I'm sorry, it's just the last time I saw you, you couldn't get passed Emmett and I going out. What changed?"

"I figured if I couldn't have you, I might as well accept your new found love and have you as my friend." I looked at her, and I couldn't hold it back. "I came here to apologize for my behavior the other day. I also want to state the obvious; I know I didn't get my perfect fantasy. Go ahead and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy, that's fine; I don't care." Well I told her how I felt. What was the worst that could happen? She would just get mad and have Emmett quite literally throw me out on my ass. "Okay Jake. I accept your apology. And I don't think your obsessive and crazy, you just love somebody that you can't have." She stood and gave me a hug. "Well, now that we're friends, thank you for accepting that I love someone else."

"Well like I said I'd rather have a best friend then nothing at all. I better be getting back, I told Billy I wouldn't be long." She let go of me and I headed towards the door. "Bye Bells, bye Emmett." He shook my hand and smiled.

"If you and Bells are friends, then I'm your friend." I smiled, I won both sides, and I came in with two enemies and walked out with two friends.

"Okay, I'll talk to both of you soon." I walked out of Bella's house and headed down the path towards my car. It started to rain, what's new. A car pulled up right behind mine and a gorgeous blonde stepped out. Who is she? Is she here for Bella or Emmett? She pushed by me and snared. She was another vampire, must be here for Emmett. I wonder why? Ha, I wonder if she could take a joke. I'm gonna tell her what that Newton kid told me. "Hey sweetie, don't waste your time. Bella's sleeping with that big guy." She took a deep breath in and at that moment she became even more pissed than what she already was.

Emmett POV

What the hell is _she_ doing here? I could have very well have ran out there and ripped here to pieces, but Bella was at my side. She better not be here to apologize and think I would even accept one. She is still not a welcomed guest nor will she ever be. Bella looked up at me and looked outside at Rose and Jake, apparently talking.

Bella POV

My worst nightmare is walking up towards my door. I looked up at Emmett, he was not happy and I could understand. His ex-wife was right outside. He promised that nothing would come of harm to me, and I trusted him to keep his word. "Emmett?" I wanted him to look at me so I could see his eyes.

Rosalie POV

Who the hell is this kid? Did he say they were _sleeping_ together? My rage towards Emmett grew worse. I love him and I want him back. I didn't plan for this to happen, for Edward to kill himself over _Bella_! I'm kicked out of the family when she caused all of this! Oh god I hate her!

Emmett POV

I don't care what she tries to tell me. I don't want her. "I love you Bella, she won't hurt you." I looked down at her; she had panic in her eyes. I looked back out the window and Rose was almost to the door. "Bella, please go sit down." She unwillingly twisted out of my arms and went to the couch. I went to open the door for Rose. Jake was just standing in the path with a shocked look on his face. "Jake, this might get nasty, please go home. I will have Bella call you tonight." He nodded his head and ran to his car and drove off.

"Who the hell was that?" Rosalie spit it at my face. Instead of us fighting out in public, I gestured her to come in. "You want _me _come in?"

"Rosalie gets in this house right now before someone calls Charlie to his own home for domestic dispute." Rosalie came in. I shut the door and let my anger out. "What the hell Rosalie, what the hell do you want?"

"Emmett, I came to apologize to you. Emmett I still have feelings for you and, and I-I still love you. I never meant for any of this to happen, Emmett you have to believe me. I think about you and what you're doing. Emmett I hate to say this but you're not the same person because of her, your turning into Edward. Emmett I love you." She said these words with an apologetic expression, but that didn't change the way I felt about her. I had to break her down. I had to break her heart, if she had one.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I moved on, Bella has not changed me; I'm still the same man. And if you actually loved me you would see that I have not changed. I'm sorry Rose but it's too late, it's too late to apologize." What else can I tell her?

"She sleeps with you and you all of a sudden forget about your first love?" Wait, what the hell is she talking about.

"Rose, were not sleeping together." I looked outside and Charlie was home. Shit, just great. He walked through the door and Rose didn't notice, she continued.

"So you're telling me you haven't slept with her? God Emmett, you have changed. What do you do at night?" _Shit,_ Charlie is right there.

"Well Rose, what does it matter to you? I will marry Bella one day. I _love her_. What don't you get about I don't love you anymore." Charlie stared at me. I smiled. "Good evening Charlie. So sorry about this, this is my ex, Rosalie. I was showing her to the door. Rose leave and don't come back, you're not welcomed." I opened the door and she stomped out. She would have thrown a fit, looking to get her way.

"What was all that about?" Charlie looked at me with confusion.

"Well see Rosalie was my girlfriend for many years before Bella. When I saved Bella I started to fall for her. Rose was the main cause of why Edward died. I did fall for Bella and she can't accept that."

"Did you really mean that, when you said you were going to marry my Bells?" I could have sworn he said he would like to see me marry her. Great now I'm confused.

"Yes Charlie, I did." I felt Bella on my side and wrapped both arms around her.

"Well then, okay. I said I was fine with it and I still am." Charlie went to the kitchen. This day was too much for me.

Bella POV

I knew Emmett loved me but that meant a lot when he said he was going to marry me. After Rosalie left, Emmett seemed to have separated himself from me. That really made me wonder if he stilled loved Rosalie. When I thought of that it made want to cry. For someone who tells me that he loves me every day, for us to see his ex once, and me lose faith in him shocked me. I thought that I knew how he felt about me better than that. I did, right? Didn't I? I think I did, but you never know. She is Rosalie and she is the one who saved him. I couldn't let my faith break once in him. I needed some time by myself. I twisted out of his arms, I could feel the tears coming, "excuse me," he let me go and I ran upstairs slamming my door behind me. How could he tell me he wanted me and only me, when _I_ think he still has feelings for _her_. I wanted to believe him. I really did. My head was buried in my pillows and at that point I screamed as loud as I could. I let the anger and disappointment wash over me and that's when the tears came to me. I heard my door open. I looked up from my pillows and he was standing in my door way. He sat at the edge of my bed and stared down at me. His smoldering eyes looking down at me was a sure sign that he hasn't ate in awhile. That again was because of me, he stayed with me all this time without him hunting. "I don't want anything to do with you right now. I need sometime Emm." I chocked in the words. I didn't help that I was crying. I wanted to be alone, so that the jealousy could take over me with the anger and not have anyone see. Even after I said that he still sat at the edge of my bed. He picked me up to put me on his lap. I fought my hardest and lost that battle. I let the tears come, Emmett just held me in his arms and didn't care that I made his shirt wet with my tears. My head was buried in his chest until he lifted my chin up, and looked me right in the eyes.

"Bella, please tell me, why are you crying?" He had sadness in his voice; I knew this was breaking his heart to see me cry. I was so exhausted, what an easy quiet day was suppose to be turned into what was going to be a hard night. I found my voice and told Emmett the truth.

"Emmett, just give me a little while to gather my thoughts." He sighed and let me burry my head back into his chest. I felt him move from the edge of the bed, to up against the head board, he too knew this was going to be awhile before I could speak again.

Chapter 25

Emmett POV

It was going on two o'clock in the morning; she said she needed time so that's what I gave her. I kept her in my arms, but I put her blanket over her knowing she would get cold being against my chest. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at me. "I'm so sorry Emmett, you should have left." Was this girl crazy? She was crying because of something that I did.

"Bella, I need you to tell me what I did so I don't do it again." I looked down at her; the whole time she slept I was thinking what I did. Was it the marriage idea I told Rosalie that made her mad or sad? I was confused and really wanted answers.

"Emmett you didn't do anything. When Rosalie showed up, you looked at her like you have always looked at her. I thought of how you probably still loved her. I was thinking how you must be with me because of the guilt you felt. I don't want pity Emmett. If you love Rosalie, you should be with her. Please don't sit here and tell me you love me, when you're just lying to me." I looked down at her shaking my head. She was jealous, and she was pretty cute when she was jealous. I couldn't believe that one event broke her faith in me. I loved her so much and now she wouldn't even believe me. So I tried my best at making her believe me.

"Oh my baby doll," I pushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed the top of her forehead, "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Trust me that was not my intention. I wanted to make sure Rosalie knew that I've moved on. I don't want her. I want you." I touched her nose with my index finger, Bella smiled and blushed a beautiful pink. "You're the one, and the only one that makes me happy. Bella let me tell you something. For so long I was closed off from love. When I held you for the first time something happened, my heart melted. Bella you made my cold, unmoving heart feel like it was beating again. I knew then that I found my true love, my other half. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, I left a woman I had been with for years to go to you." I took Bella's chin and made her look at me. "Bella when you look me in the eyes and you tell me that you love me, I feel like everything will be okay. I'm going to tell you how much I love you in the best way that I can. _You _are the light that makes my darkness disappear. I know that the smile on your face shows me that you need me as much as I need you. And the truth I see, I see that you'll never leave me and I'll never leave you. I love you Isabella Swan, forever and always." I gave her peck on the lips and let go of her chin, but she continued to look at me.

"Emmett, huh, I love you too." She said with a cute smirk on her face. "You told something to Rosalie. What did you mean when you said you wanted to marry me?" I don't know about her but that sounded stupid. Why did she always doubt me? When I said I wanted to marry her, I really meant it. At that point she re-adjusted herself in my lap and I remembered what I had in my pocket. I looked down at her and smiled. Charlie sat quietly outside her door.

"Bella, my cupcake. I have told you that forever with you doesn't seem like long enough." I reached in my pocket, I had her engagement custom made, and I knew that I would eventually ask her to marry me, this seemed like perfect timing. I took out the ring, it was a platinum band with a one carat heart shaped diamond in the middle. Plain, not too flashy, but she was marring me so it would be a little over the top. I had matching wedding bands too, platinum, mine was plain and hers had diamonds all around it. I picked up her left hand. This wasn't the way I had wanted to ask her, but it felt right, not as romantic as I pictured it but I'm sure that was fine with Bella. "Bella I love you without a single doubt in my mind. I will never hurt you, or let anything or anyone harm you. I cant imagine one day without you in my life. Bella will you please make me the happiest man on earth. Will you marry me?" I held out the ring so she could see. I heard her gasp, I waited.

Bella POV

_OHMYFUCKINGOD!!_ Did he just propose to me? I love him so much, but isn't he rushing into this. I took a deep breath, the ring was gorgeous, how could I say no, the time it took me to answer him was killing him. I felt a hot tear run down my cheek, the expression on his face was like he was in pain, like someone just turned away his love. Oh wait, that was me. "Emmett, I would love to make you the happiest man on earth, yes! It's a yes! I will marry you Emmett!" All of a sudden he jumped up and picked me up into a big bear hug. "Cant…breathe…Em…" Charlie came through the door; the ring was already on my finger.

Charlie had the biggest smile on his face. "Yes! Bella you said yes! Emmett I told you she would say yes. You guys are getting married!" Charlie jumped up and down with excitement. He was happy with who had just proposed to me. "We need to tell Renee, and the rest of the Cullen's, and the local news paper, and we need to buy bridal magazines…" Charlie went on but at that moment I stopped listening when Emmett's cold lips crashed into mine, I could feel him smile in that kiss, I guess you could say I really made him the happiest man!

Emmett POV

Thank god she said yes! I had to tell everyone I knew. I wanted to go to the top of a mountain and scream it to the world. I picked Bella up. "Charlie I think my family would want to know as soon as possible so if you don't mind I'm going to take Bella there and tell them." Charlie just looked at us like we had three heads, each.

"Um, guys…it's like 3:30 am, won't they all be asleep? I know you're excited about this, but wait a few hours. At least wait until 7:00, okay?" I nodded and Bella started yawning. I felt bad; I kind of forgot that she needed to sleep. _Stupid, stupid Emmett. How could you forget that she needs to sleep? Can you __**not**__ hear her heartbeat? Why would you think she could go without sleep??!!_ Charlie left then, smiling. It still amazes me that he doesn't care that I'm staying in the same room as his daughter. Bella turned to me, playing with the ring on her finger and I got really nervous.

"Bella, you're not taking it off right? You do want to marry me right? You weren't lying when you said yes right? Please tell me you want to be my wife. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." I was so scared I was shaking.

I take it back? You should know me better than that. I just wanted to tell you something…" I let out an unnecessary breath I didn't know that I was holding. "Remember those walls I built? Well baby they're tumbling down. They didn't even put up a fight; they didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now. It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breaking. It's the risk that I'm taking, I ain't ever gonna shut you out. Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo; you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away. Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest nights. You're the only one that I want. Think I'm addicted to your light. I swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like falling, gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again.**(A/N: the song is Halo, the next is Thank you for loving me and then Truly Madly Deeply. By Beyonce, Bon Jovi and Savage Garden. Not me, not mine)** Basically, Emmett, thank you for loving me. Thank you for being my eyes when I couldn't see. For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe. Thank you for loving me the way that you have. I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope; I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I'll love you more with e very breath truly, madly, deeply do. I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, and I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me. Thank you, Emmett. For loving me as well as you do." _Shit, how do you respond to that? Anything that I say will sound completely inconsequential compared to that. Oh shit, she's looking at you. Speak, you idiot._ I stood there with my mouth hanging open, looking like an idiot.

"Um…" I had no idea what to say **(A/N: Actually, the author's did not know what to put for Emmett after Bella's speech, so we're gonna make him sound like an idiot… don't say you weren't forewarned.) **"Um, wow, that was, um, wow, I don't know what to say. I love you too?!?" _Crap, I just questioned myself. Why is she still with me?_ I looked down at her and she was already starting to fall asleep. I smiled as I heard the last thing out of her mouth before she drifted off to sleep, "I love you too Emmett. Forever and always." I felt my dead heart swell and almost melt. I contemplated how this beautiful angel could love a monster like me.

Bella POV

When I woke up in the morning, I was still in Emmet's arms, in the rocking chair. "Really Emmett? You couldn't think to put me on my bed? What kind of fiancé are you?"**(A/N: This is not supposed to be bitchy, really. Maybe she's pmsing???) **I watched Emmett open and close his mouth about ten times before actually speaking.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Really I am. I was just so happy watching you sleep that the next thing I knew you were awake." I frowned at him. I didn't mean to upset him that badly.

"Emmett, I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to upset you. That wasn't very nice of me. I was just kidding. There is nowhere else I'd rather be than in your arms, I promise." I smiled when his eyes started to sparkle with his elatedness. "Now, come on. Let's go see Alice." He nodded and ran me downstairs, still in my pajamas. Normally, I would care, but today, not so much. After all, I was in one of his T-shirts and my favorite shorts. All the way to the Cullen's we drove hand in hand. I've never been one to be all gushy and into the whole marriage thing, but thinkning about spending eternity with Emmett was seriously starting to change my tune. When we got to the house, Alice was practically bouncing on the front porch. Holding her down, of course, was Jasper and standing on the other side of Alice just beaming were Esme and Carlisle. Before I was even fully out of the car Alice was in front of me talking about the wedding plans… "Ooh, and it can be in the winter, in the snow….." I tuned her out as I walked up to Esme and Carlisle hand in hand with Emmett. I felt bad for Jasper. All this love and happiness must have been driving him mad. At this point, I didn't care about the wedding. Well, okay I did. But I didn't want anything big. All I cared about was that I was going to have my new family and the love of my life forever and always. All of the other messy stuff could wait for later. I was happy, Emmett was happy. That's all that mattered. I kissed Emmett as Alice was talking and her, along with everyone else, seemed to get the message and leave us alone

**A/N; : So, there you have it. The ending of this story. There might be a sequel in the works. I can neither confirm nor deny this information. If there is, it will be the wedding and everything after. So, until then. PS: I'm going to have a few one-shots up soon, and a new Bella/ Jasper story. Xoxo**


	7. Sequel up :D

SEQUEL IS UP. IT'S CALLED THE BEST IS YET TO COME. THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY MY CO-AUTHOR WHO ACTUALLY WRITE A LOT OF THIS STORY BTW. GO READ IT!!!!!


End file.
